Verheiratet!
by Dorfer
Summary: Jenny und Kyle müssen für eine Mission ein Ehepaar spielen. Wie werden sie mit der Situation umgehen? (PG nur zur Sicherheit)


Dring, dring, dring. Kyle schaute von Dante zu Domino, dann weiter zu Kat und Plato. Genervt wandte er sich schließlich an Beast "Willst du nicht rangehen Beast, vielleicht ist es Jenny!" "Sicher Kyle" sagte Beast und man hörte ihn gleich darauf sagen "Hi Jenny! Ja, es sind alle da. Ich stell dich auf Lautsprecher um" "Hi Leute!" hörte man Jennys Stimme aus Beasts Lautsprecheranlage "Wie geht's so bei euch?" "Hi Jenny" kamen die Stimmen des ganzen Teams zurück "Bei uns ist alles ruhig. Scheint als würden alle bösen Buben nicht ohne dich spielen wollen" sagte Erica "Wie geht's bei dir? Amüsierst du dich gut?" "Ja, es ist wundervoll! Weiße Sandstrände, türkises Meer und jede Menge Coktails." "Und die Rettungsschwimmer?" fragte Domino neugierig. Man hörte Jenny lachen als sie sagte "Tja, die hab ich mir noch nicht so genau angesehen aber wisst ihr wen ich getroffen habe?" keine Antwort abwartend fuhr sie fort "Alex" "Hui" pfiff Erica "der gutaussehende Marine-typ? Ruf mich später noch mal in meinem Quatier an, ja?" "Ok, aber es gibt nichts zu erzählen!" "Ja sicher" sagte Domino nicht sehr überzeugt "Ich wollte mich jedenfalls noch mal bedanken dass ihr mir diese Reise geschenkt habt. Es ist wirklich toll!" Allgemeines "Aber bitte" war die Antwort "Ach ja Trek, es wird gerade ein Klingonenkongress in meinem Hotel abgehalten" "Wirklich" fragte Trek "Das muss mir wohl entgangen sein. Naja, ich bin eh mehr für die Romulaner." "Jenny, ich hoffe du hast nicht vor deinen Urlaub zu verlängern. Ich kann nämlich Beast nur schwer davon abhalten dir hinterher zu fahren!" "Keine Angst Duke" entgegnete Jenny "Ohne mich würde der Laden wahrscheinlich bald zusammenbrechen. Oder Kyle?" "Tja, es ist tatsächlich schwer, aber ich verspreche das Sky One noch lebt wenn du zurückkommst" alberte Kyle. "Dann kann ich ja beruhigt schwimmen gehen" sagte Jenny immer noch lachend "Ah, ich soll euch einen schönen Gruß von Alex ausrichten. Der holt gerade was zu trinken." Kyles Grinsen versteinerte sich "Danke. Und vergiss nicht mich anzurufen" sagte Erica "OK. Ciao, einen schönen Tag noch" "Bye Jenny" "Tschüss" "Eine schöne Woche noch" "Wir vermissen dich" sagte Domino und Plato saget "Hasta la Vista, Baby!" und man konnte Jenny förmlich lächeln sehe als sie auflegte. "Ihr wisst alle, dass ich in zwei Wochen Geburtstag habe?" bemerkte Erica ein paar Sekunden später. Alle lächelten, bis auf Kyle. Dieser war tief in Gedanken versunken.  
  
Auch die nächste Woche verlief ruhig. Als Jenny aus dem Urlaub zurückkehrte fand sie ein gelangweiltes Team in der Garage vor. "Hallo" sagte Jenny und wurde sogleich von allen Seiten gleichzeitig bestürmt "He, lasst mich doch einmal auspacken" rief Jenny lachend als sowohl Autos als Auch Menschen einen Kreis um sie bildeten. Als Jenny mit dem Auspacken fertig war erzählte sie ihre ganze Urlaubsgeschichte. Allen fiel auf, dass sie Alex besonders oft erwähnte. Es wurde spät und die TKR Mitglieder machten sich in ihre Quartiere auf. Jenny hatte sich gerade ins Bett gelegt, als ihr Türsummer sich bemerkbar machte. Sie stand wieder auf und sagte "Herein" Gleich darauf sah man eine neugierige Erica ins Zimmer schleichen. "Erica?" "Hab ich dich doch nicht geweckt, oder?!" "Nein, aber was machst du hier?" "Ich bin neugierig, das weißt du doch! Also, was ist jetzt mit Alex?" "Nichts, was soll sein?!" "Na ich meine seit ihr jetzt zusammen oder was ähnliches?" Jenny zögerte "N... nei... nicht wirklich!" "Nicht wirklich?" "Ich ... wir haben uns zwar geküsst.." In diesem Moment hörte man Dominos Stimme "Ich will euch ja bei diesem interessanten Gespräch nicht unterbrechen, aber du hast eine E-Mail bekommen Jenny. Von Alex!" Lachend zeigte Erica auf den Computer "Keine Angst. Ich schau eh nicht hin!" Zögernd öffnete Jenny das Mail:  
  
Liebste Jenny! Ich bin erst seit ein paar Stunden von dir getrennt und es kommt mir bereits vor wie eine Ewigkeit. Ich habe während der ganzen Rückfahrt nur an dich gedacht und wie ich am schnellsten wieder zu dir komme. Da ist mir eingefallen, dass die SkyOne ja in San Francisco steht und dort findet morgen ein Kongress "Die Bekämpfung des Terrorismus" statt. Ich bin seit heute ein Referent. (Zum Glück ist der Veranstalter ein alter Freund von mir) Ich hoffe nur, dass du morgen nicht nach NY oder so beordert wirst.  
  
In Liebe Alex PS: Gehst du morgen mit mir Abendessen?  
  
Jenny nahm ihre Augen vom Bildschirm und schaute Erica an. Diese sagte "Uh Jenny, du bist ja ganz rot. Steht was unanständiges drin?" Jenny lächelte schwach "Das nicht aber... Lies es selbst Erica. Und sag mir nachher ehrlich was ich tun soll!" Nachdem Erica das Mail auch gelesen hatte hörte man Domino sagen "Pff, und ich darfs nicht lesen!" "Du darfst auch wenn du willst, aber wehe du erzählst es deinen Freunden!" "Aber Erica..." "Domino, Erica erzählt es nicht weiter!" "Tu ich nicht?" erschrocken schaute Jenny sie an "He, nur ein Scherz. Cool down." "Und was sagst du?" "Für mich klingt dieser Junge ganz nett. Und er scheint ehrlich in dich verschossen zu sein!" "Ja, das glaub ich auch. Soll ich mich morgen mit ihm treffen?" "Das musst du selbst entscheiden! Ich würde es auf jeden Fall mal ausprobieren!" "Sicher gehst du" meldete sich da wieder Domino "Du musst einfach. Der Arme ist ja schon ganz krank vor Liebeskummer!" Jenny schmunzelte "Ja, ich glaube ihr habt Recht. Ich werde morgen mit ihm ausgehen!" "OK, nachdem wir das geklärt haben, zu unserer Diskussion von vorher." "Ich habe nicht mit ihm geschlafen und ja ich bin vielleicht auch in ihn verknallt" sagte Jenny "Oh, das war alles was ich wissen wollte. Dann lass ich dich jetzt in Ruhe schlafen" Jenny schüttelte lachend den Kopf und Erica fügte hinzu "Wenn du seelischen Beistand oder bei sonst was Hilfe brauchst, du weißt wo du mich finden kannst!" Mit gemischten Gefühlen ging Jenny wieder schlafen. Zur selben Zeit in Kyles Quatier: "Kyle?" fragte Dante vorsichtig "Kyle?" "Was ist Dante?" "Nichts. Aber ist vielleicht was mit dir?" "Warum? Wie kommst du darauf?" "Na, du hast dich in den letzten zwei Minuten sechs mal umgedreht und bist in der letzten halben h viermal aufgestanden!" "Ich kann nur nicht schlafen, das ist alles" "Heißt der Grund vielleicht Alex Chester?" "Was? Das ich nicht einschlafen kann hat überhaupt nichts mit Jenny zu tun! Ich habe einfach zu viel Kaffee getrunken, das ist alles! Und jetzt lass mich wenigstens probieren ob ich schlafen kann Sigmund Freud!" Später in der Garage: "Und was haltet ihr von diesem Alex?" fragte Beast verächtlich "Ich finde man sollte Jenny ein bisschen Privatsphäre geben" meinte Kat und fand keine große Zuhörerschaft "Kyle liegt noch immer wach in seinem Bett" sagte Dante "Jenny hat es leider geschafft ihm den Kopf zu verdrehen" "Was heißt Sie hat es geschafft? Sie hat ihm nie Hoffnungen gemacht und zweitens was kann Jenny dafür dass sie so gut aussieht?" meinte Domino und Beast pflichtete ihr bei "Ja was kann Jenny dafür wenn Kyle sich in sie verliebt?" "Obwohl ich mich ja eigentlich nicht an diesem Gespräch teilnehmen wollte" sagte Kat "muss ich jetzt auch mal einwerfen, dass Jenny doch genauso in Kyle verliebt ist!" "Tja, das mag sein. Aber trotzdem geht Jenny morgen mit Alex aus. Er fliegt extra nach San Francisco um sie zu sehen!" erzählte Domino und Dante sagte "Vielleicht will sie Kyle eins auswischen?!" Domino entgegnete entrüstet "Ich glaube sie findet es einfach schön einmal geliebt zu werden. Woher soll sie denn wissen dass Kyle sie liebt, wenn er seinen Mund nicht aufmacht?" "Sie könnte doch genauso was sagen" meinte Dante wieder "Ja, könnte sie. Aber sie wird es nicht tun!" seufzte Domino "Vielleicht macht sie dieser Alex glücklich! Und wenn nicht wird sie es bald merken und es wird wieder alles so sein wie vorher" "OK, wir sollten uns da wirklich nicht einmischen" stellte sich Dante ausnahmsweise auf Dominos Seite und Beast sagte "OK; aber wenn er sie unglücklich macht; bekommt ers mit mir zu tun" "Was hab ich von Anfang an gesagt?" sagte Kat und damit war auch dieses Gespräch beendet.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen war Kyle der letzte beim Frühstück, was selten war. Als er die fragenden Blicke sah sagte er "Bin erst um vier eingeschlafen" und damit war die Sache erledigt. Nach dem Frühstück bekam Kyle einen Auftrag von der Foundation und berief dann alle ins Besprechungszimmer "Wir haben einen neuen Auftrag. In Florida." "Jetzt? Heute?" fragte Domino "Nein, erst in einer Woche. Da haben wir dann eine Reservierung für dieses Hotel um das es geht. Es heißt Superior und es befinden sich viele berühmte Namen auf deren Gästeliste. Nur leider werden diese Gäste dort abgehört und gefilmt. Und der Überclou: mit einem Equipment, dass sonst nur die NASA oder die NSA besitzt." "Aber theoretisch würde es genügen wenn wir erst morgen oder Übermorgen nach Florida fliegen würden, oder?" fragte Erica beiläufig "Theoretisch ja. Darf man den Grund auch wissen warum?" "Na... San Francisco ist toll. Und zweitens hat Jenny ja noch überhaupt nicht von dieser Stadt gesehen. Stimmts Jenny?" "Ähh..ja.." "Genau! Wir wollen Jenny diese wundervolle Stadt zeigen" "Erica, Domino" mischte sich jetzt Trek ein "Darf ich euch darauf hinweisen, dass ihr noch nichts von dieser wundervollen Stadt gesehen habt, da ihr noch keinen Schritt bzw. Reifen vor die Tür ..." "Trek! Halt die Klappe" hörte man Jenny, Domino und Erica sagen. Mit zusammengekniffenen Augenbrauen schaute Kyle von einem zum Anderen "OK, also Morgen! Ihr könnt gehen"  
  
Als alle draußen waren flüsterte Erica Jenny zu "Das war knapp" "Ja, jetzt hab ich nur ein Problem. Ich muss Kyle belügen." "Nein, wir sagen wir fahren in die Stadt. Was wir dort machen. Ist ja egal. Wir zwei fahren in Domino zu deinem Rendezvous, ich fahr dann mit Domino ein bisschen herum und wenn ihr fertig seit, piepst du mich an und wir holen dich wieder ab!" "Mmh, na gut. Gefallen tuts mir trotzdem nicht. Ach ja Erica kannst du mir ein Kleid borgen?"  
  
"Ok, es ist halb acht. Showdown!" sagte Erica und schwang sich galant in Domino. Jenny nahm wie immer auf der Fahrerseite platz. "Wir fahrn jetzt" Und weg waren sie. Als Domino Jenny vor dem Restaurant absetzte, wartete Alex bereits. "Hi Jenny" "Hallo Alex" "Wollen wir?" Jenny reichte ihm ihren Arm und Alex führte sie an einen kleinen Ecktisch wo berits Kerzen und ein eingekühlter Champagner auf sie warteten. Nachdem sie über dieses und jenes gesprochen hatten sagte Jenny "Alex, ich muss dir leider sagen dass wir morgen nach Florida müssen." "Sowas hab ich mir gedacht. Naja, wenigstens bist du heute Abend bei mir" Jenny errötete leicht. Es wurde ein netter Abend und Jenny übersah komplett die Zeit und erschrak deshalb heftig als sie sah, dass es bereits 0.45 war. "Oh Gott, Erica wartet bestimmt schon auf mich. Ich danke dir für dieses wunderbare Essen, Alex. Hoffentlich sehen wir uns bald wieder." Alex begleitete sie noch zur Tür und als sie ihm zum Abschied einen Kuss auf die Wange geben wollte küsste er sie leidenschaftlich. Zu ihrer eigenen Überraschung küsste sie ihn zurück. Als Jenny zu Erica in den Wagen stieg sagte sie "Tut mir leid dass ich so spät bin. Ich hab voll die Zeit übersehen." "Macht nichts" sagte Erica schmunzelnd "Bei solchen Typen kann das mal passieren" "Bei solchen Küssen kann das mal passieren" sagte Domino und ihre Insassen lächelten.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen beim Frühstück: Heute kam Jenny als Letzter, mit geröteten Augen kam sie ins Esszimmer. "Oh Gott" sagte Kat "Wohin hast du die arme Jenny gestern verschleppt Erica?" Erica schaute beleidigt "Ich? Ich bin völlig unschuldig." Besorgt schaute Kyle auf Jenny "Ich hatte nur ein kleines bisschen zuviel Wein gestern" winkte Jenny ab. Da meldete sich Dante "Ihr sollt alle ins Besprechungszimmer kommen. Louis will euch diesen Superior Auftrag genauer erklären" "Ok, dann mal los" sagte Kyle und das TKR machte sich auf den Weg. "Guten Morgen Louis" "Kyle" "Also wie lautet nun genau der Auftrag?" "Also, im Superior taucht das technische Equipment der NSA bzw. der NASA, das in den letzten sechs Monaten verschwunden ist plötzlich wieder auf und wird dort auch weiterverkauft. Auf der Gästeliste des Superior stehen unter anderem die Namen sämtlicher hohen Politiker Amerikas. Sie und ihr Team sollen nun herausfinden wer in diesen Geschäften mit drin steckt. Aber sie müssen aufpassen, denn auch das Hotel selbst ist mit ausgereiften Hightechanlagen vollgestopft. In jedem Bungalow befindet sich eine Videokamera und die Hotelzentrale kann die Sensoren ihrer Autos lokalisieren. Sie sind also diesmal ziemlich auf sich allein gestellt. FLAG hat beschlossen dass Sie und Jenny die Undercovermission durchführen sollen. Sie haben die meiste Kampf und Spionageerfahrung und zweitens mussten wir einen Mann und eine Frau auswählen da das Hotel ein ... ähm Honeymoonhotel ist. Der Bungalow ist für sie reserviert. Ende" Louis Kopf verschwand und Kyle drehte sich zu seinen Teamkollegen um. Jenny war erstarrt, Erica kaute auf ihren Fingernägeln herum und konnte ein Lachen nur schwer unterdrücken, Trek tat als wäre er in ein Videospiel vertieft und lächelte vor sich hin und Duke, dem standen schon fast Tränen in den Augen weil er das Lachen so heftig unterdrücken musste. Dante sprach zuerst "Die Reservierung lautet auf Kyle und Jenny Andrews. Bungalow 11" Domino fügte hinzu "Ihr habt vor einer Wocher in der St. James Church geheiratet und wollt nun eure Flitterwochen im sonnigen Florida verbringen. Eheringe und fertig gepackte Koffer werden morgen per Bote geliefert" "wieso fertig gepackte Koffer?" fragte Kyle nachdem er seine Sprache wiedergefunden hatte "Es befindet sich nicht nur das passende Gewand sondern auch euer Spezialwerkzeug darin" erklärte Domino "Und zweitens ist das Gewand sehr geschmackvoll. Dante und ich haben es ausgesucht. Kat die Ringe" "ihr habt schon früher davon gewusst" meldete sich nun Jenny endlich zur Sprache "Ja" sagte Dante "Aber wir wollten ja allen den Spaß nicht verderben!" Das war zuviel. Trek, Erica und Duke konnten sich nicht mehr halten und lachten los. Kyle und Jenny schauten sich entgeistert an. "Was ist daran so lustig" fauchte Jenny "Das ist ein Auftrag wie jeder andere auch" Die 3 kriegten sich langsam wieder ein und nickten zustimmend. Als es wieder still war sagte Domino "Jenny, du musst Alex anrufen, er hat dir gerade geschrieben dass er noch einen Platz in einer Maschine nach Florida finden konnte" "Danke Domino" seufzte Jenny "Nachdem es ja sonst nichts mehr zu bereden gibt: Die Besprechung ist zu Ende" sagte Kyle. Nachdem sich keiner außer Jenny von seinem Platz rührte, verließ er zuerst den Raum.  
  
In der Nacht vor ihrem Auftrag ging Jenny bereits sehr früh in ihr Quartier, schlafen konnte sie allerdings nicht. Irgendwie war sie nervös. Sie hatte keine größeren Probleme sich als Kyles Frau auszugeben, aber ihr war nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken eine Woche neben Kyle einzuschlafen. Eigentlich gefiel ihr der Gedanke schon und genau das mochte sie nicht. Außerdem hatte sie das Gefühl Alex zu betrügen, obwohl alles rein dienstlich war. Kyle war noch mehr unwohl bei dem Gedanken ein Bett mit Jenny zu teilen, da er letzte Nacht von ihr geträumt hatte und zwar nicht dienstlich. Mit dem Gedanken es würde schon alles gut werden schliefen sie beide ein.  
  
Am nächsten Tag war alles mit den Vorbereitungen zum bevorstehenden Auftrag beschäftigt. Jenny und Kyle lernten brav ihre Lebensgeschichte auswendig (Großindustrielle in Softwaretechnologie, verheiratet seit einer Woche usw... Ihre Namen durften sie behalten) Duke und Erica versuchten die besten Standorte für die Autos rund ums Hotel zu ermitteln und Trek half den Autos dabei Hochzeitsfotos zusammen zu basteln. Kurz nach Mittag war alles fertig und es konnte los gehen. Kyle und Jenny hatten beschlossen Domino zu nehmen und so ging es los. Erica sagte zum Abschluss "Und seit vorsichtig. Ihr könnt zwar uns hören, wir euch aber nicht. Also können wir euch vielleicht nicht helfen" "Oder nicht stören" fiel Dante ihr ins Wort. "Das auch" Jenny und Kyle schüttelten den Kopf und begannen ihre Sachen in Domino zu verstauen. "Ach und tut nichts was ich nicht tun würde!" sagte Erica. Jenny und Kyle drehten sich ungläubig um und Erica hob unschuldig die Hände. "Vergesst nicht die Kommunikatoren jeden Abend zwischen sieben und viertel Acht anzumachen, da wird das Sicherheitsnetz für eine Viertelstunde abgeschalten!" sagte Trek und Jenny und Kyle nickten "Wir haben verstanden Trek. Das hast du uns ca. 500 mal erklärt." Trek nickte. "Ach ja" meldete sich Erica noch mal "eure Eheringe." Nachdem eigentlich alles fertig war wollten Kyle und Jenny ins Auto steigen, aber bereits hier begannen die Schwierigkeiten. "Kyle, was machst du da?" fragte Jenny genervt "Ich steige ein, das siehst du doch!" antwortete Kyle, ebenfalls genervt "Ja, aber das ist mein Platz" "Vielleicht finden die es aber komisch, wenn du lenkst?" "Warum sollten sie? Wir leben im 20. Jahrhundert, dürfen Frauen etwa noch immer keine Autos lenken. Aber wenn du diese chauvinistischen Ansichten unterstützen willst, tauschen wir einfach kurz vorm Ziel" konterte Jenny und ließ sich auf Dominos Fahrersitz fallen. Kyle hob genervt die Hände und nahm neben ihr Platz. Die Anderen rollten nur belustigt mit den Augen.  
  
Jenny fuhr doch durch bis ans Ziel. Beim Hotel angekommen, wurden sie sogleich von einer Angestellten empfangen. Sie erledigten die Formalitäten und wurden zu ihrem Bungalow gebracht. Die Koffer brachte ein Träger nach. Da es schon spät war, beschlossen Kyle und Jenny zuerst einmal auszupacken und die Untersuchungen auf später zu verschieben. Der Bungalow war geschmackvoll eingerichtet. Kyle hätte mehr in rosa und rot erwartet und Jenny ein Bett mit Herzform. Kyle legte seinen Koffer aufs Bett und Jenny ihren auf den Tisch und sie begannen auszupacken. Kurze Zeit später fragte Jenny "Was hat dir den Dante zum Schlafen ausgesucht?" Kyle hielt eine Boxershorts mit Bärchen und das dazupassende T-Shirt hoch und sagte "Frage nicht!" "Also ich finde das sehr human von Dante, schau was mir Domino zugedacht hat" sagte Jenny und hielt ein zart lila Spitzenneglige mit Spaghettiträgern in die Höhe. Kyle musste lachen. Auch Jenny lächelte und sagte "Wenn ich das anziehe geht es mir wahrscheinlich nur knapp über den Hintern" Kyle zuckte mit den Schultern sagte "Wir könnten tauschen" und gab vor sich wieder auf das Auspacken zu konzentrieren. (Mit seinen Gedanken war er aber ganz woanders). Jenny musste bei dem Gedanken an Kyle im Neglige lachen. Nach dem Auspacken fragte Kyle Jenny "Und wie sind die anderen Sachen die Domino ausgesucht hat?" "Ja, nicht ganz das was ich mir wahrscheinlich aussuchen würde, aber ganz nett. Und bei dir?" "Ich würde sagen Dante hatte gerade einen guten Tag. Es sind so ziemlich alle Sachen OK. Bis auf den Pyjama und meine Unterwäsche" "Was ist leicht mit deiner Unterwäsche?" Kyle hielt eine andere Boxershorts in die Höhe. Auf dieser waren zwar keine Bärchen, dafür stand in großen Buchstaben drauf: Jennys Eigentum. Jenny schüttelte den Kopf und sie beschlossen den heutigen Tag auf sich beruhen zu lassen und ins Bett zu gehen. (Es war 24.23)  
  
Jenny ging zuerst ins Badezimmer. Als sie wieder herauskam musste Kyle sich daran erinnern zu atmen. Sie hatte das Neglige wirklich angezogen. Es ging ihr bis zur Hälfte der Oberschenkel. Als sie Kyles Blick sah, sagte sie "Was hätte ich machen sollen? Das andere Zeug ist wirklich nicht zum Schlafen geeignet." Kyle nickte und verschwand ebenfalls im Badezimmer. Als auch er fertig war und herauskam konnte er nicht anders als Jenny Schönheit zu bewundern. Ihre glänzenden, kastanienbraunen Haare waren nun offen und umrahmten ihr wunderschönes, exotisches Gesicht. Ihre wohlgeformten Kurven waren durch das dünne Nachthemd deutlich zu erkennen. Kyle beschloss sich lieber gleich ins Bett zu legen und nicht länger drüber nachzudenken. Es war irgendwie eine seltsame Situation. Kyle lag auf der linken Seite des Bettes und Jenny auf der rechten. Gerade so, dass sie noch nicht herunterflogen. Jenny lächelte unsicher und wünschte Kyle eine gute Nacht. Dieser lächelte zurück und löschte das Licht.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen war Kyle als erster munter und musste erst einmal nachdenken, wo er überhaupt war. Als er es dann realisiert hatte und aufstehen wollte, wurde er von irgendetwas daran gehindert. Als er die Augen aufmachte, konnte er es nicht glauben. Jenny hatte ihren Kopf auf seine Brust gelegt, ihr rechtes Bein zwischen Kyles Beinen und ihre rechte Hand um seine Hüfte geschlungen. Kyle rechte Hand wiederum lag auf ihrem Bauch und er hielt sie damit fest. Noch dazu hatte er seine Hand auf ihrem nackten Bauch, da ihr Nachthemd scheinbar in der Nacht bis zu ihren Brüsten hochgerutscht war. Er hatte keine Ahnung was er jetzt tun sollte. "Jenny wird mich umbringen wenn sie aufwacht" dachte er, konnte aber trotzdem nicht umhin zu merken, dass es ihm gefiel in der Früh so mit Jenny aufzuwachen. Vorsichtig, um sie nicht zu wecken, nahm er seine Hand von ihrem Bauch und rollte sie auf die Seite. Sie schien nichts gemerkt zu haben. Erleichtert stand er auf und ging ins Badezimmer um sich zu duschen. Als er fertig war, war Jenny bereits munter. "Guten Morgen. Wie hast du geschlafen?" Noch ein bisschen desorientiert antwortete sie "Gut. Danke. Bist du schon lange wach? Ich hoffe ich habe dich nicht getreten oder so was. Ich bin im Schlaf immer ein bisschen unruhig" Kyle musste lächeln. "Nein, nein. Gehen wir, wenn du fertig bist frühstücken?" "Klar. In einer Viertelstunde bin ich fertig. Du kannst ja inzwischen schauen ob du in unserem Bungalow die versteckte Kamera findest." "Klar. Bis gleich." Kyle begann sofort zu suchen wurde aber erst fündig als Jenny aus dem Badezimmer kam. "Das sind kranke Menschen. Die haben die Kamera direkt gegenüber vom Bett installiert. In einem Flitterwochenhotel!"  
  
Nach dem Frühstück begannen Kyle und Jenny den Hotelkomplex heimlich zu durchsuchen. Doch auch nach Stunden hatten sie keinerlei Anhaltspunkte. Kurz vor sieben fielen sie erschöpft aufs Sofa. "Oh Gott, hoffentlich hatten die Anderen außerhalb mehr Glück" seufzte Jenny und Kyle nickte nur "Wir sollten jetzt unsere Uhren anschalten." "Du hast recht. Warte ich hol sie schon." Als Jenny mit den Uhren zurückkam war es bereits sieben. "Kyle, Jenny. Wie geht's euch?" hörte man Dukes Stimme durch das Comlink. "Nicht so gut. Wir haben absolut nichts gefunden. Na ja, außer einer Kamera in unserem Zimmer." "Wenigstens ein Anfang" sagte Erica zuversichtlich "Ich bin ein bisschen weitergekommen" sagte Trek "Ich kann ihre Videoleitungen anzapfen ohne ihr Sicherheitssystem auszulösen. Allerdings nur fünf Minuten, dann muss ich wieder zwei Stunden warten. Aber ich kann immerhin überprüfen ob irgendwas Merkwürdiges vor sich geht." "Gut," sagte Kyle "Sonst irgendwas Neues?" "Nein, bei uns nicht" sagte Kat "Kyle, wie haben dir die Sachen gefallen?" "Ganz gut, danke Dante" sagte Kyle mit leicht ironischem Unterton "Und wie hat dir Jennys Pyjama gefallen?" fragte Domino "Sehr gut. Ich wollte sogar mit ihr tauschen, aber das wollte wiederum Jenny nicht" antwortete Kyle "Haha" sagte Domino "Ich verstehe Jenny" sagte Dante "Auf Kyle in einem lila Neglige könnte ich auch verzichten" "Du hast Jenny ein Neglige mitgegeben?" fragte Erica in gespieltem Entsetzen. "He Leute" mischte Kyle sich ein "Wir haben noch genau sieben Minuten. Vielleicht sollten wir über wichtigere Dinge reden" "OK" sagte Trek "Ich habe soeben herausbekommen, dass die Kameras immer dann eingeschalten werden, wenn gerade ein Geschäft abgewickelt wird. Das ist gut für uns, dann können wir euch übermitteln wenn es soweit ist. Jenny, hast du das Palmgerät in deinem Koffer gefunden?" "ja, klar" "Damit werden wir euch alle Daten übermitteln. Kyle, mit deinem Handy kannst du uns in Notfällen anrufen, aber versuche verschlüsselt zu sprechen. Die können selbst Handygespräche in ihrem Komplex mithören. Es ist schließlich nicht umsonst das technische Equipment der NSA" "Verstanden, Trek" sagten Kyle und Jenny. "Wir sollten jetzt lieber Schluss machen. Wir wollen ja nichts riskieren." "Ahh. Wartet kurz" schaltete sich Domino dazwischen "Jenny, Alex hat sieben Mails geschickt und sogar einmal angerufen, ob wir nicht doch deine Telefonnummer hätten. Wir haben ihm gesagt, dass du am Sonntag wieder hier sein wirst. Er hat gesagt, er fliegt dich besuchen." "Danke Domino" sagte Jenny etwas verlegen und dann kappte Trek die Verbindung und Kyle und Jenny schalteten ihre Comlinks aus. "Was jetzt?" fragte Jenny "ich weiß nicht" sagte Kyle "warten und hoffen" Jenny schaute ihn an und keiner von beiden wusste, worüber der andere wirklich sprach.  
  
Nach dem Abendessen saßen sich beide aufs Sofa und untersuchten die Geräte, die sie in ihren Koffern gefunden hatten. Plötzlich erschien auf Jennys Palm die Nachricht: In 30 Sekunden werden die Kameras angeschalten. Schnell räumten sie die Sachen in die Koffer zurück, setzten sich auf die Couch und machten den Fernseher an. Genau fünf Minuten später erschien eine neue Nachricht auf dem Palmgerät: Kameras wieder aus. Seltsame Vorgänge im Haupthaus. "Ich finde wir sollten alles nutzen was wir kriegen" sagte Kyle und war schon dabei seine Schuhe anzuziehen, Jenny tat es ihm nach und fünf Minuten später (23.56) standen beide vor einem Fenster beim Haupthaus. "Kannst du was erkennen" fragte Jenny. Kyle schüttelte den Kopf "Die Vorhänge sind vor" Sie gingen ums Haus herum, doch nirgends fanden sie ein offenes Fenster oder Ähnliches. Als sie bereits die dritte Runde ums Haus beendet hatten hörten sie eine Stimme "he sie da. Stehen bleiben" Jenny und Kyle taten das Gegenteil. Sie liefen los. Sie schlugen Haken und liefen durch Gebüsche. 10 Minuten später hatten sie den Wachmann abgehängt und schlichen zum Bungalow zurück. Als Kyle das Licht anmachte sah Jenny bereits eine neue Nachricht auf dem Display: In 30 Sekunden werden wieder die Kameras angeschalten. Sicherheitsalarm. Die werden bestimmt misstrauisch wenn ihr nicht schlafend im Bett liegt. "Trek hat recht" sagte Kyle hektisch "Ich hab eine Idee. Jenny zieh schnell dein T-Shirt aus" Verwundert tat Jenny wie befohlen und Kyle, der versuchte nicht darauf zu achten, dass Jenny im BH vor ihm stand, zog selbst auch sein Shirt aus und sagte weiter "Schnell ins Bett" Als beide im Bett lagen, zog er schnell die Decke bis zur Hüfte hoch legte sich vorsichtig auf Jenny und begann sie zu küssen. Gerade noch rechtzeitig, denn in diesem Moment gingen die Kameras an. Am Anfang waren Beide noch etwas erstarrt aber mit jeder Sekunde wuchs die Intensität der Küsse und die Entspanntheit der Beiden. Jenny legte ihre Hände um Kyles Hals und Kyle legte sich nun ganz auf Jenny.  
  
Inzwischen in SkyOne Trek und Duke saßen mit einem Grinsen im Besprechungszimmer und verfolgten gespannt die Szenen auf dem Bildschirm. "Wollen wir den Beiden nicht ein bisschen Privatsphäre geben" fragte Kat, aber sie sprach wie immer gegen Wände. In diesem Moment kam Gil mit einer Tüte Popcorn ins Zimmer "Hier Trek, deine Popcor.. Ist das was ich denke dass es ist?" Trek und Duke nickten. "He Leute ich habe euch gesucht... Oh mein Gott" das war Erica die soeben auch das Besprechungszimmer betreten hatte "Wollen wir den Beiden nicht ein bisschen Privatsphäre geben?" "Genau was ich gesagt habe, danke Erica" mischte sich Kat wieder ein. Langsam , die Augen nicht vom Bildschirm nehmend, ging Erica zu Trek und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr "Du nimmst das auf, ja?" Trek nickte und stopfte sich eine weitere Hand voll Popcorn in den Mund.  
  
Beide wussten, dass sie das nicht mehr für die Kamera taten. Nur wussten sie es voneinander nicht und so zuckten sie ruckartig auseinander als das Palm wieder zu piepsen begann: Coole show. Trek Sie wussten nicht was sie jetzt sagen, tun oder denken sollten, also taten sie als wäre nichts gewesen "Das war ja wiedermal knapp" sagte Kyle noch ein wenig außer Atem "Ja!" antworte Jenny kurz angebunden, da sie noch immer Kyles Lippen auf den ihren spüren konnte. "Du hast wahrscheinlich auch nichts erkennen können?" versuchte Kyle noch mal ein Gespräch ins Rollen zu bringen "Nein, leider nicht" sagte Jenny und Kyle beschloss dass es für heute keinen Sinn mehr hätte und legte sich ins Bett. Heute schliefen sie noch weiter auseinander als am letzten Tag.  
  
Kyle war wieder als Erster wach und bereits nach der ersten Sekunde murmelte er "Nicht schon wieder." Diesmal lag zwar Jenny nicht in seiner Umarmung aber sie lagen, eng aneinandergepresst, hintereinander. Vorsichtig stahl er sich wieder ins Badezimmer. Als er wieder herauskam, schlief Jenny immer noch. Kyle dachte an Treks Stimme "Alle gesellschaftlichen Anlässe sind wichtig." Dazu zählte auch das Frühstück. Also versuchte er Jenny sanft zu wecken. Diese sagte plötzlich, noch im Schlaf versunken "Komm zurück ins Bett Alex, wir haben Urlaub." Und drehte sich auf die andere Seite. Ein spitzeres Schwert hätte sie Kyle wahrscheinlich nicht ins Herz bohren können. Tief geschockt ging er allein zum Frühstück "Heißt das, dass das mit Alex doch was ernstes ist?" flüsterte er vor sich hin. Als er vom Frühstück zurückkam, klopfte er an die Tür mit einem silbernen Tablett in der Hand. Man hörte Jennys Stimme von innen "Wer ist da?" "Zimmerservice" "Kyle?!" Langsam öffnete sich die Tür und Kyle ging ins Zimmer um das Tablett abzustellen "Ich hab schon geglaubt mir fallen die Hände ab" sagte er schon besser gelaunt und rieb sich seine Handgelenke "Oh danke Kyle. Ich schlafe normalerweise höchstens bis sechs. Ich weiß nicht warum das hier so anders ist. Das Kalifornische Klima vielleicht?!" Nachdem Jenny gegessen und Kyle vom Frühstück erzählt hatte, gingen sie wieder auf Spurensuche. 


End file.
